


A Successfully Stolen Kiss

by Bronzeflower



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Probably kind of out of character, Robbie being mean, Robbie using his height against Sportacus, Sportacus attempts to be tricky, Sportacus just wants a kiss, but who really cares, i had fun writing it, it doesn't work, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Sportacus wants a kiss





	

Robbie grinned as he stood on his tiptoes and Sportacus struggled to steal a kiss from him. Even when Sportacus tried to jump, he was unable to get the kiss he wanted.

“Robbie!” Sportacus whined. “Please? I want a kiss!”

“Hmmm.” Robbie pretended to think, still standing on his tiptoes so that Sportacus couldn’t kiss him. “How about no? I’m having fun seeing you like this.”

“Robbie! Give me a kiss!” Sportacus jumped up again, a bit higher this time, but he still failed to steal a kiss from his boyfriend.

“I know you can jump higher than that, Sportacute.” Robbie laughed.

Sportacus blushed at the nickname, but his embarrassment did not stop his determination. Sportacus suddenly brightened up with an idea.

“Robbie~” Sportacus purred, running his hands over Robbie’s arms. “May I have a kiss? Please?”

“I-I’m not falling for that.” Robbie stubbornly stayed on his tiptoes.

Sportacus frowned at his failed plan. There was one other thing he could do, but…

Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Sportacus climbed up Robbie like a tree and successfully claimed a kiss from him.

Sportacus jumped back down with a wide smile while leaving Robbie with a dumbstruck expression.

“Thank you!” Sportacus said.

“Yo-you’re welcome.” Robbie’s face was red at the surprise kiss.

“Well, I told the kids I would play with them today!” Sportacus declared. “See you later!”

Robbie stole a kiss from Sportacus before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!!!


End file.
